Radioactive material is used in nuclear medicine for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes by injecting a patient with a small dose of the radioactive material, which concentrates in certain organs or regions of the patient. Radioactive materials typically used for nuclear medicine include Germanium-68 (“Ge-68”), Strontium-87m, Technetium-99m (“Tc-99m”), Indium-111m (“In-111”), Iodine-131 (“I-131”) and Thallium-201. Such radioactive materials may be produced using a radionuclide generator. Radionuclide generators generally include a column that has media for retaining a long-lived parent radionuclide that spontaneously decays into a daughter radionuclide that has a relatively short half-life. The column may be incorporated into a column assembly that has a needle-like outlet port that receives an evacuated vial to draw saline or other eluant liquid, provided to a needle-like inlet port, through a flow path of the column assembly, including the column itself. This liquid may elute and deliver daughter radionuclide from the column and to the evacuated vial for subsequent use in nuclear medical imaging applications, among other uses.
During processing and handling of the radionuclide generators, components of the radionuclide generators may be transported through at least one station. Accordingly, a need exists for a conveyance system that efficiently transports components of radionuclide generators and is suitable for use within a radioactive environment.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.